This disclosure relates to an exhaust nozzle for a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to control of exhaust flow from a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine can include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Some aircraft include one or more flaps deployed during operation to orient the aircraft in a desired direction.